


Poppy

by Syorein



Series: The Bouquet [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Okay maybe not that vague, The ItaIzu is very fuckin vague, but my definition of vague is very vague, i wrote again lol, so like, yah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8312506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syorein/pseuds/Syorein
Summary: He dreams of a time where darkness did not exist. (Itachi Character Study)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hah. So here's some more stuff I wrote. 
> 
> Honestly ever since I fell into AO3 hell I've written a lot
> 
> And yeh
> 
> Lmao I dunno what I wrote honestly  
> ——————————————

Sometimes, when the red gets too much and it starts to bleed into black, Itachi dreams of a world that could be.

 

He dreams of a world where peace is real.

 

A world where he could live and love in the sun.

 

Where he could just swallow his foolish, foolish brother into his arms and weep apologies.

 

A place where he could do as they said, not as they commanded.

 

But that's all just a dream.

 

It's a dream in this terrible, death-polluted world.

 

It's an unreal dream that doesn't deserve to exist for someone like him.

 

He who is a dirty sinner.

 

He doesn't want to think of his foolish brother forgiving him of all his sins. Not when all he did was take an innocent child and destroy them from the inside out.

 

He doesn't want to imagine peace and harmony. A time when family and friends could gather with no ill intentions. No political play amongst the elders, no subtle interrogations at the dinner table, and no dismissals of who they rally were as people.

 

He doesn't want to think of a time where all was well. Where he loved and was loved back. A wonderous time where he could never, ever doubt his family.

 

And he never wants to think of a world where that girl with soft, raven hair would love him.

 

One who was everything he needed, yet nothing he was given.

 

She was the light.

 

She was someone who had so much spirit and emotion.

 

He didn't deserve her.

 

He was evil and he couldn't, he could never, lay hand on someone as pure as her.

 

He can remember a time where her shy smile would light up his day, and he hates his traitorous heart.

 

He doesn't want to think of her pale, bloodless face as she collapsed in fear. And the way her eyes were open, pupils blown wide. The way her mouth was open, as if to scream. The way her face looked at him when he—

 

Itachi doesn't want to think about times like that.

 

And he especially doesn't like to think of what could've been.

 

But he's always been good at lying to himself.

 

(That's the only thing he's ever been good at.)


End file.
